


On the Road: A Miraculous tale

by miraculous_nugget



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Cat, Cat Puns, DJWifi, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Florida, Friendship, Hotel, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, New York City, Orlando - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Plane, Reveal, Road Trip, adrienette - Freeform, airport, car, kiss, miraculers, miraculous - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_nugget/pseuds/miraculous_nugget
Summary: “Happy birthday!”Marinette is 18 and her friends have planned a surprise road trip. They will be traveling across the United States, and their final destination is the most magical place on earth: Disney World!





	1. Plane tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights of Miraculous Ladybug.  
> I’ve been trying to find an fic out there like this for a while, but with no luck.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette woke to the sound of her trap door being flung open and her friends screaming. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!!” The three yelled in unison. 

She blinked a few times and her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw Alya, Nino, and Adrien standing at the foot of her chaise. Once again, she had fallen asleep there while binge watching another season of Friends.

Her three best friends (one of which she wished was more than that) had huge grins on their faces. 

“Now that you are officially 18, like the rest of us, we have something very exciting planned,” Alya said, “ We have been planning this for a while now, but wanted to wait until your birthday to tell you about it.”

”Where have you always wanted to go?” Nino asked her.

“Neverland?” She guessed, slightly confused about what her friends have planned.

”Close, but not quite,” Nino chuckled, “Disney World.”

Marinette suddenly felt very awake. If her friends did what she thinks they did, they are the most amazing friends a girl could ask for. 

Adrien reached towards his back pocket and pulled out something, “They are plane tickets to New York City.”

Marinette was now very confused. She wondered if they knew where Disney World was. Alya picked up on that and explained, “ We are going on a road trip! Starting from New York and ending up in Orlando, where we will be going to Disney.”

At that last word, Marinette got up off the chaise and hugged all of her friends. 

“Really?! But how? Not only are tickets for a plane expensive, but Disney tickets too. How much do I owe...” Marinette was stopped mid sentence. 

Adrien flashed that warm, heart-melting smile of his, “ Don’t worry about it Marinette. Being a model has its perks. Ever since my 16th birthday I’ve been receiving an actual salary for work instead of just doing it for my Father. I have money I don’t know what to do with. So I figured why not spend it on the people I care about?”

Marinette internally screamed and then gushed, “ Thank you Adrien!”

She couldn’t help herself and just had to give him another hug. Adrien was caught off gaurd, but returned the gesture. Marinette was enjoying the moment so much, if only she could see what Alya and Nino saw. The two held back their stupid grins as they watched the blush on  Adriens face intensify. 


	2. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the mall. Alya and Nino do some detective work, and Adrien is planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed all the love on the last chapter. I think you all are going to like this one as well.

The rest of the group was already downstairs eating some cookies (Actually they are Tikkis cookies, but they don’t know that) and waiting for Marinette to finish getting ready.

 

“Seriously how long does it take!” Nino complained, taking another bite of his cookie.

 

“Quite a long time dude. I may not be a girl, but I definitely know how long it takes. For a photo shoot, the makeup artists require a few hours to do their job,” Adrien informed his best friend.

Nino looked dumbfounded and Alya just laughed at her boyfriend. They sat there for a few more minutes until Marinette finally came down from her room.

 

She was wearing a light pink halter top with high waisted maroon pants. Her hair was in French braids halfway down her head and then continued into regular pigtails.

 

Adrien watched her walk down the stairs with grace, however that is not what Alya and Nino saw. Marinette almost tripped down the last few steps but regained her balance and walked over to her friends.

 

“It about time,” Nino groaned. Alya just laughed, Nino will never change she thought.

 

“So what time is our flight?” Marinette asked.

 

“Early tomorrow morning. Around eight o’ clock,” Adrien informed her.

 

“So in the mean time, we are having a shopping and packing day,” Alya said.

“Why?” Marinette wondered. Sabine and Tom came into the room.

 

“So that you have all you need for the trip sweetie. One can never be too prepared,” Marinette’s mother winked.

 

“Your mother is right darling. You guys are going to a different country. The United States are a lot different than France. The weather can change drastically from state to state. During the spring it could be snowing in New York but be extremely hot in Florida,” Tom warned.

 

“Wait? You two knew about this trip?” Marinette said.

 

“Well of course honey, we wouldn’t just let you leave the country without us knowing. That would make us awful parents. You may be 18 now, but that doesn’t stop making you our little baby,” Sabine said as her and Tom hugged their daughter, “Oh, and Happy birthday sweetheart. We love you!”

 

The two kissed her on the head and just like that they were out of the room as quick as they showed up.

 

“So... where are we going?” Marinette wondered.

 

“Only the best mall in Paris: the Galeries Lafayette,” Alya beamed.

 

“I don’t know Alya. That place is kind of expensive,” Marinette questioned.

 

“Like I said Marinette, don’t worry about it. There is no one I’d rather spend money on,” Adrien reassured.

 

Marinette face got really red and then she gushed out, “ Oh, w-well you thank. I MeAn thank you!”

 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, “No problem Marinette.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took a while to get to the mall, but once they finally got there Adrien gave each person a generous amount of spending money. The group split into group of twos: Alya and Marinette , and Adrien and Nino. Alya was going to go with her boyfriend, but decided that Marinette wasn’t capable of being alone with Adrien just yet.The two groups split up and started looking for the items on their list.

Before they left Marinette’s house, the four made a list of what they would need for this trip. The essential things like warm weather clothes, cold weather clothes, walking shoes, umbrellas, and other items like that. 

 

Now there were a few things they decided to wait to get until they were in the US. Those items would be the ones like shampoo, conditioner, lotion, etc. most of those items wouldn’t pass through airport customs. The US doesn’t mess around when it comes to airport security.

 

Alya and Marinette walked into a clothing department. They found most of the clothes they needed. Marinette found a really cute coat and matching hat, gloves, and scarf. Alya got her a few long sleeve shirts and a pair of grey jeans.

 

The two girls grabbed a few more items and then went into the changing rooms.

 

“So girl, what is up with you and Adrien?” The reporter asked from the changing stall next to Marinette’s.

 

“Nothing, he has repeatedly said that I’m just a friend,” Marinette sighed.

 

“No way girl. That boy is oblivious to what he is actually feeling. I can tell he likes you, he just doesn’t know it.”

 

“I don’t know why it is so difficult for me to talk to him. I wish I could be more confident around him. Kind of like how you an Nino are...”

 

“Nino and I were exactly like you too, but the roles were reversed. Nino was shy and scared that I would turn him down, and I was oblivious to my actual feelings. It wasn’t until Ladybug trapped us in the zoo cage that I finally realized what I felt. Maybe all you and Adrien need is to be locked up in a room together for a few hours.”

 

“Very funny Alya. If that happened I would shut down and make a fool of my self and Adrien wouldn’t like me at all.”

 

Marinette finished trying on her clothes and walked out. At the same time, Alya opened her’s and said, “I think you are believing too little of yourself. Besides if Adrien didn’t like you he wouldn’t have blushed when you gave him a hug this morning.”

 

“He what!?!” Marinette said watching Alya leaving the changing room.

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

The boys were in the food court grabbing a bite to eat. Nino looked at his friend scrolling through his phone, most likely looking at pictures of Ladybug. Alya and him had talked in private before they entered the Mall. She wanted him to ask Adrien about Marinette, and being the Adrienette shipper he his, he completely agreed.

 

“So dude what’s up with you and Marinette?” The DJ questioned. Adrien looked up and set his phone down.

 

“Marinette’s just a friend,” Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck (like always).

 

Nino just laughed, “That’s not what that hug between you two this morning told me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Adrien eyebrows raised.

 

“I mean that you are totally and completely oblivious of your feelings for Marinette!”

 

“I am not!”

 

“So you admit that you have feelings for Marinette,” Nino smiled smugly. Adrien fell right into his trap.

 

The green eyed boy’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. He didn’t know what to say, “Well uh...”

 

Nino raised one eyebrow, “You can tell me bro. That’s what friends are for.”

 

“Yes. I like Marinette. I have for a while now. But, I didn’t want to admit it to myself because I felt like I was betraying my love for...”

 

“Let me guess Ladybug.”

 

“Well, yeah. I’ve loved her ever since the first day we became super hero’s.”

 

Nino knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, and Adrien knew that Nino was Carapace. The day they defeated Hawkmoth, Chat’s ring was taken for a just a second, but Nino saw the shoes he was wearing and knew it was Adrien. He had gotten him those shoes for Christmas the year before. After the fight was over, he confronted him about it and told him he was Carapace. They have kept the secret from Alya and Ladybug ever since. He knew Alya wouldn’t say anything because she was Rena and understood the danger, but figured she would flip out knowing that Adrien was Chat this whole time.

 

“It has been almost five years man. You have been pining after her all this time, when you could have had Marinette and been happy.”

 

“I know, but deep down I felt that she loved me too. I always felt that the reason she never said anything was because she wanted to keep things professional.”

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe she had a boyfriend in her civilian life?”

 

Adrien’s eyes went wide, “No. She never mentioned it, but then again, why would she?”

 

“Okay, this conversation is getting to sad.”

 

Adrien eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. All that time Ladybug could of had a boyfriend and he could have went after Marinette.

 

“You’re right Nino, I need to let go and move on.”

 

Nino’s jaw dropped. He was not expecting his speech to actually work.

 

“It’s time I forget about that. I really like Marinette. She is funny, sweet, kind, beautiful, talented, and overall amazing,” Adrien paused. He tapped his foot while thinking about what he was about to say, “I think I’m going to ask her out.”

 

Nino choked on his food. He hit his chest while coughing and then finally got out a few words, “It’s about damn time.”

 

Adrien smiled. He was going to do it, but he didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about adding a bit extra conflict to this series. Maybe Cholé is at the mall and overhears Adrien. She may have become a nicer person, but there is no way she is going to let Dupan-Cheng get her Adrikins. I don’t know let me know what you think. 
> 
> If I do put her in though, it will be up until they leave for the US. She may be crazy, but she isn’t crazy enough to leave the country to stop Adrien from asking Marinette on a date.


	3. Eaves Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are overheard by the girls, and the boys have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my tumblr @jaidynnugget
> 
> I post a lot of stuff about Miraculous   
> (Mainly Marichat) But a lot about Miraculous.

~~~~

“He what!?!” Marinette said, her jaw dropping to the floor.

 

“You heard me,” Alya laughed.

 

“But why, he doesn’t like me like that,” Marinette pondered.

 

“Maybe he does and you just don’t believe enough in yourself to believe that he could,” The red headed girl retorted.

 

Marinette has struggled with self confidence every now and then. Maybe Alya was right. Perhaps if she believed in herself more, she could believe that Adrien could actually like her.

 

“Come on girl. Let’s go check out these items and then meet back up with the boys,” suggested Alya.

 

Marinette just nodded numbly, still thinking about what her friend said.

 

**Xxxxxxxxx**

 

Alya and Marinette were heading over to the store that the two boys were at. They were in some kind of store that sold electronics, and Alya saw Nino through the window playing with a launchpad.

 

“You go on inside, I have to go to the bathroom,” Marinette said. Alya nodded and walked in.

 

She was going to sneak up on the two oblivious boys but stopped when she heard what they were talking about. She hid behind a few stacked boxes and listened.

 

“Honestly I think you should be straight forward with her. That is how Alya and I started dating,” Nino smiled at the thought of his girlfriend.

 

“I am not too sure. Sometimes she can be jumpy around me. I think it would be better off taking it slow,” the blonde headed boy questioned.

 

“Maybe,” Nino shrugged, “Marinette can be that way sometimes, but it’s only when she is around you.”

 

 _MARINETTE_!, Alya mentally screamed, being sure to cover her mouth so that she wouldn’t accidentally say it out loud. They were talking about her best friend. Adrien was talking about asking Marinette out! She made a mental note to “congratulate” Nino for getting Adrien to realize his feeling for her raven haired friend.

 

At that moment Marinette walked into the store. She headed her way over to the two boys when she was pulled by the arm behind a bunch of boxes. The clumsy girl found herself crouching down next to Alya signaling her to stay quite. The reporter pointed at the boys and mouthed the word ‘listen’ to the confused girl.

 

Marinette ears perked when she heard them talking.

 

“Where should I take her if she said yes?” Adrien asked.

 

“Well think about what she likes,” Nino listed a few things, “Sewing, Fashion, Disney, macaroons...”

 

“I know Marinette likes those things, but I wouldn’t know what to do on a date,” the little cinnamon roll pouted.

 

“Start off simple man. Maybe take her to a movie or to a coffee shop. There is no need to be elaborate on a first date.”

 

Date, Adrien, Marinette. Those words bounced around in the blue eyed girl’s head. Adrien... wanted to date... her. She turned towards her friend. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She tried to say words but they weren’t forming in her mouth. Once she finally found the words she almost yelled them, but Alya covered her mouth before she could do so.

 

“Quiet,” the blogger whispered. Marinette nodded and Alya removed her hand.

 

“He wants to ask **me** on a date! He likes **me**! You were right Alya! OMG what do I do?!?” She yelled while also whispering.

 

“Woah calm down girl. There is no need to panic. He likes you, just be confident and don’t let him know that you are flustered,” advised Alya.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just need to be confident,” Marinette grinned.

 

“Okay. In order to approach them without making it look suspicious, we need to sneak up on them as if it was our plan to do that all along,” the red haired girl instructed.

 

“You were going to do that before you eaves dropped on their conversation weren’t you?” Marinette crossed her arms and laughed. She knew Alya, and Alya would most likely do something like that.

 

Alya, knowing that her best friend saw right through her, said, “On the count of three. One, two, three...”

 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Alya, Nino, and Adrien had gone back home to start packing, and Marinette was doing the same. Tikki was sitting in Marinette desk eating a cookie.

 

While she packed, she kept thinking back to what she heard at that store. How she felt about the whole situation was all over the place. She was thrilled to find out that Adrien liked her, but felt bad that he couldn’t tell her himself instead of her overhearing him say it.

 

“You’re making that face again,” Tikki giggled.

 

“What? What face?” Marinette asked.

 

“That one you make when you are thinking about Adrien. You look like a sad little puppy.”

 

Marinette just crossed her arms and huffed in defeat. Tikki just laughed at that.

 

“Okay, It’s been a long day. I’m going to go to sleep now.”

 

“Goodnight Tikki.”

 

“Goodnight Marinette.”

 

Marinette yawned. She put the last few items she needed into her bag and zipped it up. Lazily, she walked over to her sink, let her hair down, brushed it, brushed her teeth, and then climbed up to her loft. She had a big day ahead of her, so she needed all the sleep she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be at the airport and on the plane itself. 
> 
> Constructive Critisim is encouraged 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	4. Airborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette almost forgets her passport, her and Adrien get the seat next to each other, and Alya has a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I'm back. IK its only been a few days, but I need to pick up the slack. Back to writing. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The blaring sound of Marinette's alarm clock woke her up. She set it so that it would go off two hours before she had to leave. She did  **not** want to be late. 

Marinette sat in her bed for a few minutes, and then she got her phone off her bedside table and opened a text from Alya.

 

**A:** IT'S TRAVEL TIME!!!! GIRL, I could hardly sleep I'M SOO EXCITED XD.

**M:** good morning to you too alya

**A** **:** Sorry, Good morning Marinette. So, you have everything packed?

**M:** of course

 

At this point, Marinette was out of bed. She was roaming through her closet, looking for something comfortable to wear on the airplane. After a few minutes and throwing clothes around her room, she finally settled on a large white and grey fuzzy sweater and a pair of light pink leggings. The shoes she picked out were suede flats that had little cats on them. Marinette had her luggage packed, but still needed to put together her carry-on. There were hooks on her closet door that had a selection of a few bags. She picked the most practical one for travel; it was a large black backpack from Nike. Marinette started going through her mental checklist of what to bring. First, her earbuds, charger, and phone. Then she packed her fashion magazines, a book, and a pair of fuzzy grey socks (just in case she wanted to take her shoes off on the plane). Lastly, she put in a small neck pillow and blanket and then zipped her bag up. Marinette's phone dinged, she took it out of her backpack. It was Alya again.

 

**A:** are you sure??

**M:** yes

**A:** you have your, sunglasses

**M:** yes, they are in my main bag

**A:** ok. do you have your ID

 

Marinette picked up her wallet from her desk and checked its contents. Her new ID, that she got yesterday, was in there. Her debit card, and some loose money. She also had a few gift cards in there and a pack of gum. She put her wallet in her carry-on too. She zipped her bag back up and then grabbed her main luggage as well. Looking around her room making sure she didn't forget anything else, Marinette saw her Passport on her chaise. She quickly grabbed that and put it in her carry-on as well. She  _definitely_ didn't want to forget that.

 

**M:** Yes, I have my ID and my passport.

**A:** look at you go! one step ahead of me

Barely, Marinette thought

**M:** Ok! See you soon!

**A:** Okie, See ya

 

Marinette picked up her bags and then opened up her trap door. Tikki quickly flew into the carry-on. She slowly and carefully walked down her steps and then closed the door behind her. She set her bags down in the kitchen where she was greeted by her parents making breakfast.

 

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" Sabine smiled.

"Very well, Maman," she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Are you ready for the trip?" Tom said while flipping a pancake in the air.

"Yes, Papa. Alya made sure of that," Marinette laughed.

"Good. We don't want you missing your flight because you forgot something important."

 

The three fell into comfortable chatter while eating breakfast. Half of an hour went by and there was a knock on the door. Marinette went to go open it. It was Nino and Alya. Nino's parents were going to be giving them a ride to the airport.

 

"Ready?" The boy with the red hat grinned.

"As she'll ever be," Alya laughed. Marinette pouted but knew what her friend said was the truth.

"Let me get my stuff and we can leave," Marinette walked back over to the kitchen and kissed her parents goodbye. She promised them that she would be safe and take lots of pictures for them.

"Ok let's go," she smiled.

 

The three walked down the stairs and out the side door. They got into the car and spent the car ride talking about what they wanted to see on this trip.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The group had been at the airport for about five minutes when Adrien showed up. Alya was at the airline counter buying four tickets. The transaction was quite simple. She showed the lady all their passports and then passed over her debit card. After that, the lady handed her the boarding passes and smiled. Alya walked over with the boarding passes out, she handed Marinette the one labeled 2A, and she gave Nino 2C and kept 2D for herself. Which left 2B for Adrien. Marinette internally squeaked and her face was pink. She looked at Adrien, who had caught onto the fact that Alya had sat him and Marinette together. He looked at Alya who just winked and moved her head signaling him to move closer to Marinette.

The four started to walk towards security. They waited in line for about a minute before they got to the scanners. They put their bags on the conveyor belt and walked, one by one, through the metal detector. Marinette and Adrien both silently thanked the fact that Kwami's can't show up on scanners/detectors. They picked their bags back up and continued towards their terminal.

They were at terminal L1 to New York City's JFK Airport. The plane didn't leave for another 30 minutes, so they took a seat and waited. Alya and Nino were sitting next to each other talking while Marinette and Adrien sat in silence. The couple noticed this and Nino nudged Adrien.

 

"Talk to her dude, otherwise this is going to be a long flight," Nino whispered. Nino and Alya went back to their conversation, and Adrien cleared his throat. 

 

"So..." the boy started, not really sure what to say to the girl he liked. He looked at his feet and saw out of the corner of his eye the shoes that Marinette was wearing.  _She has cats on her flats_ , he thought, laughing at his unintentional rhyme. His Chat demeanor took over and naturally, he said, "Hopefully the weather stays good. Wouldn't want our flight delayed, that would be an utter CATastrophe." He smiled at her. 

Marinette was quite confused, she raised her eyebrow, wondering why he exaggerated the cat in catastrophe. Adrien pointed at her shoes and it all made sense. Wait. did he just... make... a Cat pun. Marinette couldn't help but laugh. He reminded her of her Chat, the only person who makes cat puns. Normally she wouldn't laugh at a pun, but coming from Adrien it caught her off guard, and it was kind of funny.

"Did you just make a pun?"

"Maybe, Why? Was is PAWful?" He chuckled. Nino overheard that and internally facepalmed.

"No, I thought it was PAWSitively PURRfect," She joked. Chat would have killed to hear her say a cat pun, she thought.

"FUR real, you wouldn't be KITTEN with me now would you?"

"PURRhaps," she giggled. Adrien practically swooned at how she rolled her R's. He was broken out of his trance when the first announcement for boarding was called.

 

The four friends grabbed their bags and got in line. The flight attendant scanned their boarding passes and they walked through the door and onto the jet bridge. They made their way to the plane door and scooted down the aisle to their seats. Luckily, their seats weren't too far. They but their main lugged in the overhead storage and placed their carry-ons by their feet.

In their seats, Marinette and Adrien were brushing shoulders. Her whole arm felt warm and tingled from his touch. They fastened their seat belts and got ready for the 15-hour flight ahead of them. The overall wait for the takeoff wasn't that long. They waited about 10 minutes for the rest of the passengers to board, and then there was a five-minute wait on the runway. The plane started moving and kept increasing speed. Marinette was a bit nervous. She had never been on an airplane before. Adrien sensed this and held her hand to comfort her. The two were holding hands even after the takeoff portion of the flight was over.

 Alya had her camera out and was taking secret pictures of the scene before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter, there is going to be a reveal. However, it might not be the one you think.  
> Remember, Alya and Nino already know each other's identities, and Marinette knows theirs.
> 
> SOOOOO, that leaves Adrien as a clueless cinnamon roll, Alya with the knowledge of 1 identity, Marinette 2 and Nino 2.
> 
> Also, If I start to do drawings for this series, it will start once they are on the actual road trip.


	5. What's in the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets hungry, Marinette makes a mistake, and Adrien is the only one left in the dark. Plus Nino knows all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving break, so I finally had time to upload another chapter. Things are going to get interesting. Enjoy!

Marinette looked down at her and Adrien's still conjoined hands. Adrien noticed it too and the two let go of each other's hand. Her face was really red and Adrien was rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So-Sorry," The two said in unison. That only made them more flustered and they looked away.

 

Adrien was facing the window, he watched as the plane flew through the clouds and further into the sky. It was a very calming thing to watch. A lot of his pain and trouble was in Paris, and he was leaving that behind for a couple of weeks. Watching the plane pass the clouds was like passing through a barrier that kept his worries trapped in France. It was going to be a good two weeks he thought, looking at Marinette, Adrien was going to make sure of that.  

Marinette looked across the aisle to her other friends. The couple was watching a movie while holding hands and resting their heads against each other. Ever since their identities were revealed during heroes day, they had gotten even closer than before. Alya and Nino had been together ever since that day at the zoo. It's been a little over four years since then, and they are still together. Marinette believed, even though they were only 18, Nino would propose to Alya within the year. They were perfect together like two pieces of a puzzle. She just hopes that herself and Adrien could be like that one day. Marinette looked over at Adrien, had was still looking out the window watching the world go by.

Marinette could have watched him all day, but like always, she is snapped out of her trance by something. Nino was tapping her on the shoulder. She looked back over at the couple. Nino pointed at Alya and Marinette's attention followed.

"Did you bring any snacks, I forgot to," The reporter asked.

Marinette, grabbing her bag (Forgetting all about the sleeping kwami inside) said, " Yes, I did. Who would have thought that you would forget something and I wouldn't."

Marinette just laughed as Nino took the bag and handed it to Alya. She opened it up and gasped. She grabbed tightly onto Nino's arm. He looked over at what his girlfriend was staring at. A small red and black creature was laying on top of a blanket, fast asleep with a cookie in its hand. 

"Nino is that what I think it is," she whispered, careful not to draw the attention of the oblivious Marinette.

"I think... Is it..." Nino started

"A kwami," Alya finished. The couple looked at their raven-haired friend. Alya looked closely at her best friend. Her heart was beating fastly when she noticed them, the earrings. The earrings that Marinette wore every day.

Marinette finally realized that she forgot Tikki was in her bag. She covered her mouth and quickly looked back over at the two. The three were wide-eyed. Alya's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Her arm was limply pointing at Marinette. The designer groaned and covered her face. She just accidentally revealed her identity to her best friends. She removed her hands from her face and looked around frantically for a place to talk to her friend. she figured that she could trade places with Nino.

She signaled with her hands the best she could to try to get Nino to understand. It took a few moments, but the DJ finally realized and switched places with Marinette.

Alya whispered yelled, " **YOU ARE LADYBUG!!** "

Marinette thought about her answer. There was no way for her to get out of this, so quietly she said, "yes"

She braced herself, she didn't know how Alya would react. She has seen Alya when she gets angry and doesn't want to be on the receiving end of that. 

" **OH MY GOSH** ," Alya squealed (a little too loudly). She caught that and whispered, "This is Amazing. My best friend is Ladybug. This whole time it's been you. It's why you would always disappear at random times, and then show up out of the blue. OH! it's also why you haven't been in the same room as her."

Marinette just giggled at her friend, who was realizing all of these different things about her. 

"And you also know that Nino and I are superheroes as well," Alya said, Marinette just nodded, "Does anyone else know? Does Chat Noir know? Do you know Chat's identity?"

"No, No, and No. You and Nino are the only ones that know. Chat and I don't know each other's identities, no matter how much he asked."

The reporter was quite for a while, and then her mouth curled into a grin," Girl, you have a type."

"What?"

"Green eyes and blonde hair. You have a major type."

"I do not. What about Luka? He didn't have blonde hair or green eyes."

"Ya well, 2/3. The odds aren't exactly in your favor. And actually its more like 5/6, because Luka's natural hair is blonde." 

"How would you know?"

"Juleka told me."

"Even so, I don't have a type because I don't like Chat like that."

"Oh really? I've run the Ladyblog for a long time, I've gotten some pretty good pictures of you two."

"Pictures of us fighting akumas."

"Dark Cupid, Glaciator, should I continue?"

"Still akumas. With Dark Cupid, that was the only way I could break the spell. And with Glaciator, Andre was targeting single people. If we acted like a couple, he wouldn't attack us."

"Last time I checked, only a true love's kiss could break a spell Marinette."

"No way. Adrien is my true love."

"Which brings, me back to my original theory. Adrien could _be_ Chat Noir."

"Maybe. I'm going to go back to my seat. We only have a few more hours left until we land," Marinette said while switching seats back with Nino.

 

"What was that about?" Adrien asked, naturally leaning towards Marinette.

"Oh," Marinette thought quickly, "She wanted to know if I 'd be comfortable driving. I've only just turned 18, so I haven't had the chance to get my license like the rest of you."

"Are you?" He wondered

"I said I'd give it a try, but that if I wasn't up to it, someone would have to take my place quickly."

"Oh, Okay. Makes sense. I've only been driving for a few months. I remember being nervous my first few time driving, but it gets easier with more practice," Adrien said while reassuringly rubbing Marinette's knee, an act that didn't go unrecognized by Alya. His hand stayed there a little longer than normal, but then he moved it when Marinette asked him something.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he smiled warmly.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The plane finally landed and they were at JFK airport in New York City. The group had gotten their luggage and headed out of the terminal into immigration. It's the longest part about flying to a different country. However, when you aren't bringing in anything illegal or you yourself aren't a criminal on the run, then the process is quite simple. You fill out an application, then go up to a window, and a person asks if you have anything to declare. If you don't, you quickly move on to the exit of the Airport.

Once the four friends exited the building, they happily rented a van a started their journey towards Florida. Little did the other three know, but Nino felt uneasy with the knowledge he now had. Marinette was Ladybug, and Adrien was Chat Noir, but he couldn't tell them. This was going to be an interesting road trip for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHHHHH, what is going to happen next. I'm going to start doing one drawing per chapter now. Let me know if you want color (which will take longer) or just keep it black and white so I can update faster.


	6. To tell or not to tell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the group is on the road and Marinette is sitting all alone in the back with Adrien? Nino wonders if he should tell Adrien the new secret...

 Nino sat in the driving seat, keeping his eyes on the road and his mind  _partially_ on the road. He kept thinking about whether or not he should tell Adrien what he knows. Marinette didn't tell him to not tell anyone. Of course, he wouldn't tell a random stranger, but this is Adrien. He deserves to know that what was keeping him from asking Marinette out all these years was, well...  **Marinette.**  

Maybe he should start off slow, he could give Alya hints so that she is clued in on his dilemma. If Alya knows that Adrien is Chat Noir she could help him, and it's not like Alya doesn't already think Adrien is Chat; Alya always had her suspicions about Chat's identity and Adrien was at the top of the list.

Nino looked in the rear view mirror, he saw that Adrien and Marinette were both distracted. (Those two are so made for each other why can’t they just realize it already?) Their shoulders were brushing against each other’s, but they both had earbuds in and were looking out opposite windows. 

This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Alya. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was on her phone, most likely going over the information they had oncoverd on the plane. He nudged her softly to get her attention. 

“Still thinking about it, huh?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Alya sighed, sounding a bit defeated, “I still don’t know how she was able to keep it a secret after all these years. I mean, trying to figure out Ladybug’s idententy was all I did ever since I started the Ladyblog. I guess that I never even considered Marinette could be  **her.** **“**

”Look, there is no need to beat yourself up about it. The magic of the Miraculous’ do that. They cloud our judgement when it comes to connecting the dots. For instance, I didn’t think that you were Rena Rouge just like you didn’t know I was Carapace; but once we knew it was us, it seemed completely obvious.”

”Well, I guess you’re right. It’s probably why I still have no idea who Chat Noir could be either,” Alya laughed, “we probably know him in civilian life as well.  Heck it could be Adrien, and we still would have no clue.”

There was silence for a bit. Alya’s brow was furrowed in deep thought. She looked over at Nino, who kept shifting from looking in the rear view mirror, to the road, and then back at Alya. He knows something she thought. 

“You know... while Marinette and I were talking on the plane, we ran across the subject of Chat Noir’s identity. She swore she didn’t know who he was. Plus I accused her of having a type, which she totally does. She’s a magnet for Blonde, Green eyed boys. She completely denied it though, like always. Anyway... using my resources of past Akumas, like Dark Cupid to be specific, I’ve have even more reasons to believe that Adrien is Chat Noir.” Alya grinned, looking over at her now even more suspsiocs looking DJ.

“What about the Dark Cupid battle makes you think that?” He said quite nervously (why am I like this, he thought, I want her to figure it out).

”Well, any person with a brain can clearly see that Adrien and Marinette are meant to be together. However, during that specific battle, Chat happened to get hit with one of the arrows causing him to believe he hated Ladybug. Marinette knew that by kissing him it would break him out of the spell, however, she didn’t know that only a true loves kiss can break a spell. Which means that either Marinette and Adrien aren’t meant to be together or...,” Now Alya was glaring hard at Nino, who just so happened to be sweating profusely, “the secret identity of Chat Noir is none other than Paris’s teen heartthrob, Adrien Agreste.”

Nino coughed, clearing his throat, however his voice still cracked when he said, “PossIBliy...”

He looked over at Alya, and they made eye contact. She stared deeply into his hazel eyes. And it wasn’t just a simple glare, oh no no no, it was a type of stare that penetrates the soul so deep, that you know everything about that person once you look away. 

Alya’s mouth curved into a wicked grin, and she said simply, “I figured.”

”Figured what?” Nino asked slowly, he need to make sure they were on the same page. 

“It makes sense that you would know, considering that you are his best friend.”

”Know what?” He said still unsure. 

Alya huffed, frustrated that Nino wasn’t catching her drift. She wanted to yell the obvious at him, but she knew that Adrien and Marinette couldn’t know just yet; so, she whispered, “You know that Adrien is Chat Noir.”

”Yeah, I’ve known ever since Hawkmoth was defeated,” Nino sighed in relief, “But, Adrien and I figured it would be best not to tell you yet. However, we need to break the news to Adrien that our red and black spotted friend is a bit closer than we thought. But in order to do that, I needed you to know his identity as well.”

”Wait you are serious?! Adrien is actually Chat Noir?”

”Well ya! I thought you just figured that out. You’re telling me that you weren’t sure?!”

”Just Kidding,” Alya laughed, “But I freaked you out there for a second.”

“Okay, well... I think we should tell him. So that Adrien isn’t the only one left in the dark.”

”Alrighty then... how are we going to tell him?”

They both looked into the rear view mirror at the two oblivious little beans that have no idea about what’s coming their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try my best to be on top of updates. I’m busy with school a lot, and I don’t exactly have a great memory. So I might forget to update it every now and then.


End file.
